Dear Journal
by Lost In A Sea Of Blue
Summary: Matthew Williams  Canada  isn't noticed. he isn'tt remembered or thought of anything special. His only friend constantly mistakes him as someone else and beats the poor guy up. . . Well, not anymore! Matthew is going to  try  and show the world who he is!


_This is my first time using FanFiction, took me a while to figure it out! But I succeeded. . . Ah, this is about Canada because he is one of my favourite characters._

_Not everything will be written in Journal form, I don't think. . . Actually, scratch that. It probably will be. This is a A/U setting, meaning no one represents Countries._

_Carlos Machado __Is Cuba, it was one of the names Himaruya gave, but__ not the Official one. He doesn't have a Official one, and I personally liked that one. I do hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be out soon._

**-Norge**

* * *

><p><strong>Date: <strong>_August, 14th 2011_

**Title: **_This is what I go through, daily._

_I'm not really sure why I'm writing this down. . . But I need to rant to someone- some_**thing**.

_You're the only thing that won't talk back or laugh. . . What am I doing? Talking to a Journal. . . ? God, I need a dog or something. . ._

* * *

><p>"<em>Dude<em>! I'm so totally going to ace this test!"

How wonderful it was to have a older brother so confident in his skills.

"With your help, I mean! Ha ha ha ha ha! You totally won't mind doing my homework, right? I mean, I have a party to attend and you don't ever do _anything_ fun, so it won't be a problem!"

Scratch that, having an older brother was the worst thing imaginable. Everyone else might love their big brother, but their big brother wasn't Alfred F. Jones.

The most annoying Man in the Universe.

"A-Alfred, I don't think that-"

"Of course it's fine, just do it, 'kay? Thanks, bro!"

Don't get me wrong, I really do love my brother! But he was an obnoxious ass.

"I was. . . A-ah, yeah sure. You're welcome. . ."

See what I mean? He had no respect for others. And did it ever occur him that what he said was seriously offensive?

Of course not.

The American was an idiot.

* * *

><p>Then there was Francis Bonnefoy. . .<p>

"Bonjour, mon ami~! How are you today?"

Francis meant well. . . ! I'm sure he did. . .

"Oh~? You look down, Matthew~! Come to my bedroom and I'll cheer you up~?"

"N-Non, I'll pass on that offer!"

It wasn't my fault! H-he said things that were embarrassing!

"Ohonhonhon~ But that blush on your face, and that look in your eyes are telling me you want me~! Give in, oui~?"

I _couldn't_ do anything but blush!

But in my offence, if anyone had said it they'd get the same reaction!

"F-Francis, i-it's really not needed!

* * *

><p>Let's not forget about Arthur Kirkland either, he was real fun. . . I hope you caught my sarcasm?<p>

"Alfred! How many times do I have to tell you, stop leaving your bloody burger wrappers everywhere! there is a reason for trash cans being around!"

Seriously! Do I look _that_ much like Alfred? No! I really don't. . . !

"Ha ha ha, you got the wrong guy, Arthur. I-I'm Matthew. . ."

"Who. . . ?"

"Matthew Williams. . ."

Why? Does God find amusement in this. . . ?

Probably.

"O-oh! Matthew, nice seeing you again, ol' chap! I knew it was you, I was just. . . Testing your skills!"

_Skills in what? Your skills in lying is lacking! Test that! _As much as I wanted to say that, I couldn't.

Damn my passive-aggressive self, but what can I do?

* * *

><p>Is there anyone else I'm forgetting about? Ah, yes!<p>

Carlos Machado.

The guy wasn't all that bad, b-but he was kind of scary. . .

"Alfred! Damn you, I didn't invite you over! I invited Matthew, go to hell you fatass!"

Arthur and Carlos really needed to get a pair of glasses, but I-I could never suggest it. . .

"Ouch! C-Carlos! I'm Canadian!"

"Say about! Say it!"

"Oh God, aboot! !"

Ah, but the good thing is, after hitting me over the head a few hundred times he finally would realize it was me!

"Sorry about that, Matthew. I really hate your good for nothing brother, and you look a hell of a lot alike! Want some ice cream?"

At least he apologized. . . And his ice cream was always the best!

* * *

><p><em>But just once, I'd like to be noticed and not mistaken for my brother.<em>

_And maybe Francis could stop saying perverted things. . . I know he says them to anyone, but they're really embarrassing words!_

_A-and it'd be great if Alfred would stop using me to get good grades!_

_He takes advantage of the fact I can't say no!_

_I-I really should learn how to say no. . ._

_Just you watch, starting. . . Well, let's say next week!_

_Starting next week, I'm going to show the World who Matthew Williams is. . . !_

_Y-yeah, I'll leave it at that!_

_Good bye!_

-_Matthew Williams, not Alfred F. Jones._


End file.
